1986 Film Original Ending
The '''original ending '''to the film was a planned version to end the 1986 movie of Little Shop of Horrors(1986 film), but was scrapped. The original ending was given negative reviews by test audiences, which forced the film crew to re-film the ending again. The ending is 23 minutes long and had an expensive budget considering the total budget of the movie. David Geffen had wanted to release the ending again, but the color printed version of the film was destroyed by a fire. He claims to own a copy of a colored version, but refuses to sell it. Steve Martin and Vincent Gardenia do not appear in the original ending. The scene starts from where Audrey II had finished his "fake" phone call to Audrey before the song "Suppertime II." This ending is more similar to the ending of the Broadway musical and all the other musical versions. Plot Audrey II had finished the phone call to Audrey, and she has come into the shop, not able to believe seeing a talking enormous plant. Soon, Audrey II asks Audrey for a cup of water, and after Audrey turns around, the plant grabs her body with vines, and brings her into Audrey II's mouth. A loud chomp sound is heard, and Seymour comes back from the shop, trying to rescue Audrey. This is where the original ending's plot begins. Soon, Seymour runs to the alley carrying Audrey, who is still half-alive, but has internal injuries that won't let her keep alive. Seymour begs her not to die, but Audrey instead tells him that if he feeds her to the plant, he will get the fame and fortune from the Meek and they will always be together. She sings to Seymour that she wants to marry him and live in a nice home that's green (Revision of Somewhere That's Green). Soon, Audrey faints after breathing her last breath and dies. Seymour strongly kisses her on the lips, and he decides to do something he wishes never happened. Seymour brings Audrey's body to Audrey II's mouth, and sad tragedy music strikes. Seymour is so upset he can't speak, and after Audrey is inside Audrey II's mouth, the plant slowly swallows her, & Seymour tries to touch her hand, but her hand disappears. Then, he runs out of the shop, nearly gets hit by a car, climbs a ladder on a building, and tries to commit suicuide by jumping off a building. However, Patrick Martin shows up (the actor who portrays Martin in the original ending is Paul Dooley, instead of James Belushi in the happy ending). Patrick Martin shows Seymour that he will cut samples of Audrey II and sell them globally across the country, but first asks Seymour for permission. Staring at the Audrey II pod sample cut from the plant, Seymour sees the plant pod smiling at him. Then, he runs back to the Flower Shop and Patrick Martin angrily complains at him for not answering his question. After running back into the shop, Seymour complains at Audrey II that she was planning to sell her offspring across America all the time, then Seymour says, "You ate the only thing I ever loved!". Audrey II laughs evily to shame Seymour. He remarks "You monster and so am I! It's gotta end! It's gotta stop right here!" But then, the plant shoves him and starts the same song as in the real ending, "Mean Green Mother From Outer Space". Then, Audrey II reveals that she has offspring plants, and Seymour tries to shoot the plant with a 6-Shooter, but the gun bullets fail to damage the plant, and the plant takes away the gun from Seymour and starts shooting near him. Most of the same version of the real ending's song is used, and Audrey II grows bigger and taller, causing destruction in the shop, and Seymour is hopelessly attacked trying to avoid death. Audrey II removes the support beam to the shop, which crushes Seymour with falling debris. Seymour survived the debris falling on him, and Audrey II grabs him with her vines to eat him. The plant pods sing a humming hymn as Seymour is eaten by the plant. Audrey II then spits out his glasses, and laughs evily. Then, the Chorus Girls show up, and they tell the audience that the plant pods were taken into sale without permission into florist stores. Hundreds of people buy the plant pods, and business runs rapid at the florist stores. Then, a TV shows that Cleveland is being attacked by a giant monster, and it is an Audrey II pod! The Chorus Girls tell the audience, no matter what the plants offer you, you should never feed the plants. ("Don't Feed the Plants"), and 2 Audrey IIs attack New York City in a style of "The War of the Worlds". Buildings are destroyed, people run for their lives to avoid getting eaten or killed by the plants, and the human race becomes more threatened of existence in America. A train is eaten by an Audrey II pod, there is massive destruction, and there are several fire explosions in the city. Then, the U.S. Military come and attack an Audrey II pod on the Empire State Buliding. Then, they turn their attention and fire rifle bullets at an Audrey II on top of the Statue of Liberty, and the Chorus Girls with the voices of Seymour, Audrey, Mushnik, and Orin sing to the audience, "Don't Feed the Plants". A big "THE END?!?" comes in the screen, and an Audrey II pod comes into the audience, and eats them. Cast *Rick Moranis as Seymour Krelborn *Ellen Greene as Audrey Fulquard *Levi Stubbs as Audrey II (voice) *Paul Dooley as Patrick Martin *Tichina Arnold as Crystal *Michael Weeks as Ronette *Tisha Campbell as Chiffon Songs #Somewhere That's Green (revised) by Audrey #Mean Green Mother From Outer Space by Audrey II and Mini Audrey II Pods #Finale Ultimo (Don't Feed the Plants) by the Chorus Girls and the voices of Seymour, Audrey, Mushnik, & Orin Availability The footage is only available in a black-and-white workprint and lacked several sound effects. When the DVD was first released, Daivd Geffen made Warner brothers Recall the DVD's because they put the original ending on the DVD wihout his consent. And the DVD got re-released without the original ending . On eBay, the DVD with the original ending costs $430 as of September 2009, when formally $150. The price may be increasing. The colored original ending was destroyed in a fire in 2002, and the news was told in 2007 by Warner Brothers Studios. It is rumoured that David Geffen has a color copy of the original ending. Some color shots of the original ending can be seen in the Out Takes section of the current DVD's bonus features. On YouTube, the original ending can be seen. Category:1986 movie